Avengers Heroics
by EddieBrock2004
Summary: Tony uses a new invention to send volunteer Avengers to where they are needed most. Rated T for mild swearing and some gore. (Discontinued, Up for adoption)
1. Pirates Of The Caribbean

**Hello, again! I've just randomly decided to start another series, this time with an Avenger helping out in famous battles. For future chapters, please request: what famous battle, and which Avenger to help out. For the first chapter, I'm having Thor help in the mermaid battle with Blackbeard's crew in Pirates Of The Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Enjoy!**

Things were going good so far.

Blackbeard had ordered a small rowboat with 7 people to lure a mermaid to their waiting nets so they could harvest its tears for the Fountain Of Youth. At the moment, the 7 men (including a small boy about 14-15) were singing something about a "jolly sailer bold." Jack watched through his telescope. Suddenly, one lone mermaid came up to the boat to Scrum. Jack couldn't hear what was being said, but he could see that it looked like the men were going to get her. Suddenly, Scrum was pulled back into the boat by the other men, and the several other mermaids came out of the water, looking like they were hissing. It looked like they were done for, so he looked away out of respect. He waited for their horrible screams, when all of a sudden, a VERY bad thunderstorm started brewing (for it had been a clear night) and Jack got out his telescope again and looked.

The thunderclouds started sparking with lightning, and then it looked like a... vertical rainbow appeared out of nowhere on the rowboat. When the rainbow vanished, there was another man standing in the rowboat.

He was dressed in full body armor except for a helmet, and he wore a red cape. He held a large battle axe that looked like it was charged with lightning, like it was creating the lightning itself. The man himself had short cropped dark blonde hair, and one blue eye and one brown eye, for some inexplicable reason. He was facing toward Jack and the first mermaid that had appeared.

Some of the men on shore tried to get to the rowboat, but Blackbeard held up his hand and they stopped.

The stranger yelled, "Stay in the boat and stay back!" He started spinning his axe in circles above his head, charging it with more and more lightning. His eyes started to... GLOW, with a bluish-whitish light. He yelled, "STAY BACK!" again, and then he JUMPED, several yards toward shore, but the water was still deep enough that the mermaids could follow him, which they did, thinking he would be the first they would feast on. (Joke's on them, cuz WE know who this "stranger" is.) As he was about to hit the water, he suddenly slammed his axe into the water, electrifying the water and anything alive in it. The mermaids went stiff as wood and immediately stopped doing anything. The stranger then... literally FLEW towards shore and landed right in front of Jack. "Where did you learn to do that, mate," Jack asked the stranger, "because I wanna do it too." "I am Thor," the stranger said. "This power is mine that I was born with." "Boggit," Jack said, "I wanted to do something like that."

Blackbeard came running over to them and said to Thor, "I be very grateful for yer help, kind sir." "You're welcome," Thor replied. "I'm here because of a device that my friend created that sends me where I am needed most." "Well," Blackbeard said, "you were most definitely needed here. Tell me, where do ye come from?" "The future," Thor replied, "but I can't explain that now. Any minute now I will be pulled back to my world." "Well," Blackbeard said, "Can ye grab me a mermaid before ye go?" "Certainly, good sir," Thor replied. He then began walking around looking for a mermaid that was still alive.

After about 5 minutes he came across a man who looked like a missionary. "Hello, sir," Thor greeted him, " who are you and are there any mermaids still left alive?" "I am Philip," the man said. "I am looking for one." "Good," Thor said, "I shall help you." They continued looking.

After another 5 minutes, they found a mermaid tail that was still wriggling and flopping around. It looked like it was trapped under some rock and wood.

Thor walked over to it and in one great heave, he pulled all the debris off it. The mermaid was rather small, with hazel eyes, dark brown hair and pearly-white skin. Philip and the mermaid looked at each other for a short while, before Thor picked her up and started carrying her back toward Blackbeard. She started hissing at him, but he shocked her and she passed out. Thor reached Blackbeard and dropped the mermaid at his feet. "Here you are, sir," Thor said. "I shall be going now. Use that creature wisely." Suddenly, the vertical rainbow appeared again and engulfed Thor, and disappeared after a few seconds, leaving empty air where Thor once stood. "Strange fellow, but he did save us a lot of time, resources and live," Blackbeard remarked. "Now, on to the Fountain Of Youth!"

OoO

Thor appeared at Stark Tower in a rainbow. "What happened?" Tony asked. "I met some pirates and helped them capture a mermaid," Thor replied. "Strange," Tony said, "but not the weirdest thing I've ever heard. Now, who wants to go next?"

**If you have any suggestions about future chapters, please PM me following the guidelines listed at the top of this chapter. Thanks!**


	2. How To Train Your Dragon

**Welcome to another chapter of Avengers Heroics, where an Avenger is teleported to where they are needed most! In this chapter, based on HTTYD 2, I will have Captain Marvel absolutely ANNIHILATE the bad guys right before Drago Bludvist hypnotises Toothless. BTW, this is MCU Captain Marvel, NOT comic book Captain Marvel or Shazam.**

As Hiccup and his parents watched the oncoming armada, they each thought something different: Hiccup thought, "Will this be the end of dragons?" Stoick thought, "At least I have my wife and son to fight with me." And Valka thought, "Will I lose them again? Or worse, will I lose the dragons?"

As they waited, their dragons walked up behind them, nuzzling them comfortingly.

Hiccup said, "Well, this may be our last battle, but lets's do it as a family. Together." "Oh yeah," Stoick said.

**skip to where the good Bewilderbeast first sees the bad B****ewilderbeast.**

"I see you have an Alpha," Drago said. "Good thing I brought a challenge." He started spinning his staff thing around his head and started yelling like a gorilla. Suddenly, the water near them broke open and ANOTHER Bewilderbeast came out of the water. This one was darker, with mostly gray and splashes of black and crimson. "Let us watch and see who's superior."

OoO

Carol Danvers, A.K.A Captain Marvel, watched as the dragons and their people battled other people who were capturing dragons. She had been watching the fight for a while now, about two hours, and had quickly deduced who was "good," and who was "bad': The people WITH dragons seemed to most likely be good guys, while the people who were TRAPPING and FORCING dragons seemed to be the bad guys. She had good character judgement, even from far away form the people being judged. Thor had said he had saved and helped pirates capture a mermaid, but this was beyond weird. Vikings and dragons.

One of the good guys was skinny, like, REALLY skinny, and he had a prosthetic left foot. He had an all-black dragon that looked like a cross between a bat and a huge cat. He kinda acted like it too, nuzzling the skinny kid affectionately. The second guy was a large man, with a huge braided red beard and long horns coming out of his helmet. He had a large green, yellow and red dragon behind him. The third was an average sized woman, with light brown hair and a pointy staff. She had a large crab-looking dragon with coral and white scales and lots of horns on his head. They acted kind of like they were a family, with the skinny guy being the son, and the other two like his parents. There were lots more good guys flying around on several different kinds of dragons helping fight the bad guys and destroying dragon traps, but they were going too fast to see them without Carol flying beside them, and she didn't want to alert them of her presence until it was necessary to do it.

She had been waiting for the right moment to enter the battle and help who were probably the good guys, but it wasn't time yet. The mom looking woman had started battling what looked like the bad guys leader, but g nothing else was changing... until a HUGE dragon, mostly white with light red and blue splashes on its scales, broke out of a giant ice mound that Carol had suspected was the good dragons nest. She thought, "That must be the king or queen, depending on the gender." Then the bad looking dude who looked like the bad guys leader started spinning his staff thing in circles around his head and it looked like he was yelling. Then, suddenly, the water near the woman and the bad leader started churning rapidly, and ANOTHER one of the huge dragons broke the surface and came onto land. He was similar to the first one, but with darker colors, mostly gray with splashes of black and blood-red scales. Carol thought, "Soon." Then the two giant dragons started fighting, like bulls. They were bashing into each other with their tusks, trying to impale each other.

After about five minutes of the alphas fighting, the dark one got the light one on the ground, exposing his soft underbelly. The dark one then rammed his tusks into the light ones stomach, impaling and killing the light one.

Carol thought, "Now." Then she flew towards the giant dragon, and landed in between the fighting humans and the giant dragon. The bad dude said, "Who are you?"

OoO

As the bad Alpha killed the good Alpha, Valka said, "No!" Drago just smiled evilly. "Looks like we have the one Alpha now," he said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a brightly-dressed woman landed between them and the Alpha. "Who are you?" Drago asked. The woman literally... BLASTED him away with a blast of yellow light. He flew several feet and landed hardly, not moving. "Is he alive?" Valka asked the strange woman. "I am Captain Marvel," the strange woman said, "and I'm here to help those who are good."

"Where did you come from?" Valka asked. "I'll explain later," the strange woman, Captain Marvel, answered. "How can I help you?" "Can you subdue the Alpha?" Valka asked. "You mean tall, dark and ugly?' Captain Marvel said. "No problem. By the way, what's your name?" "Valka," Valka answered. "Nice to meet you, Valka," Captain Marvel said. "Introduce me to your family when I'm done, will ya?" "How do you-" Captain Marvel flew off before Valka could finish. Valka noticed that everytime Captain Marvel did something superhuman, she glowed with a yellow light. As she flew to meet the Bewilderbeast, it roared loudly when she flew in front of its face.

However, its majestic roar was cut off when Captain Marvel suddenly flew under the belly of the Bewilderbeast, then literally flew RIGHT THROUGH the belly and out through its back, leaving a nasty hole in its back where she cut through.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gaped at the newcomer, who flew back to Valka with a grin on her face. "That good enough?" she asked. "How... what... when... HOW?" Valka stammered. "I can't explain where my powers came from, but that dragon won't be bothering you anymore," Captain Marvel answered. The other Dragon Riders and their dragons glided down to meet this woman who had killed an Alpha within ten seconds (and yes, she had counted). They all hopped off their dragons and rushed over to Captain Marvel, including Hiccup and Stoick. "How did you do that?" Hiccup asked, who was the first to get to them. "I have special powers that I got in an accident. I'm from the future," she answered. "Can all people do that in the future?" Snotlout asked. "No one has the same powers in the future, and few even have powers. So far I've met a man who is similar to me but with lightning, a man who turns green and huge when he loses his temper, a man with flying metal suits, a man with super strength, a kid with spider powers, a woman who can move things with her mind, a man who can fly and go through walls, a man with the powers of a panther, a team of space guardians, a wizard, a talking raccoon, a cat that can eat anything, and a man and a woman who can shrink and grow to tons of different sizes."

"That's a lot of super people," Hiccup said. "Are there dragons?" "Not as far as I know," she said. "Only three more questions, please." "What else can you do?" Hiccup asked. "I can fly, I have super strength, I can shoot lasers from my hands, and I can breathe in space." "How did you get here?" Stoick asked. "The guy with metal suits built a machine that sends me or my friends where we are needed most, and I guess that was here. I think this is another reality, though." "Can we come with you?" Tuffnut asked. "Maybe," Captain Marvel said, "but I might have to be touching those of you who want to come when I get pulled back." "Sounds good," Tuffnut said. "Lets all hold hands." "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hiccup said. "Who's going?" "Not me," Valka said. "I'm too old for the future." "Same here," Stoick said. "Then I guess all of the teens are going," Hiccup said. "Grab... what's your name again?" "Captain Marvel," she replied. "Alright... grab Captain Marvel, guys." They all grabbed part of her.

Suddenly, a vertical enveloped them and they felt like they were being disassembled and reassembled all at once. Someone screamed, probably Snotlout.

OoO

Tony and the others waited for Carol to reappear in a rainbow, and right on time, the rainbow appeared. The first few times, everyone (excluding Thor) had jumped, but they had gotten used to it and now it was routine and uninteresting. However, this time it wasn't just Carol in the rainbow, there were several more people that looked like teenagers with her. Probably people she had brought back because they wanted to see where she was from. The rainbow disappeared, and just Carol and the teenagers were left.

There were six of the teenagers, all wearing viking-age outfits, probably cause they were from the viking age. "Meet my new fans!" Carol said sarcastically. The teens looked around in wonder at the room around them. One, a girl with braided dirty blond hair, saw Rocket Raccoon and instantly dashed over and picked him up. Rocket screamed pitifully as he was cradled in the teen's arms. "Don't just sit there, you idiots! HELP ME!" he yelled. The girl dropped him and gasped. "It... it can TALK?!" she gasped. "Can ALL animals talk here?" "Nope," Peter Parker, in full Iron Spider costume, taking off his mask.

"Oh... uh..." the teen girl said, not surprising Tony one bit. Lately, after finishing puberty (mostly), a lot of girls who saw Peter without his mask fell victim to his looks. It made Peter uncomfortable a bit, he was so used to girls ignoring him and now when they saw his real face they fell for him almost instantly. Poor kid.

One boy with a prosthetic left foot, who acted like the leader of the teens, said, "That's enough, Ruffnut. Leave the super people alone." The teen girl, Ruffnut (weird name), groaned and said, "FINE." The peg-leg boy asked, "Which of you is the leader?" Tony stepped forward. "That would be me, kid," he said with a bit of confidence. "Who are you?" Peg-Leg asked. "Well, kid," Tony replied, "I'm Iron Man."

"Iron Man?" One boy laughed. "What kind of name is that? What, are you made of iron?" "Come outside and I'll show you," Tony told him. "Fine then," the teen said.

OoO

The Dragon Riders, with Ruffnut eyeing the spider suit kid the whole time, followed the Avengers out to the large field that they called their front yard. Their leader said, "Alright Avengers, before we show these teens what we can do, lets introduce ourselves. You already know who I am, Rhodey, you're next cause you're my best friend." "Sweet," a tall, African-American man with some kind of metal frame on his legs. "Air Force One, INITIATE!" he yelled. Suddenly, several flying dark gray metal tubes came towards him and attached themselves to his limbs and body, transforming into a dark gray metal suit with a long, skinny tube on his shoulder. His mask eyes glowed red and he had a rectangular chest piece that glowed red as well. He flew into the air, shooting what looked like fireworks out of his shoulder at targets across the field. When each firework collided with a target, they exploded, leaving nothing behind but burnt grass. The Dragon Riders looked on with awe at him, as he flew back and landed on his feet, then the suit opened and the man stepped out. "Cool, right?" he asked.

After about an hour of the super people showing off their skills, it was the shortish white guy and girl's turn. They had their suits on, and when they closed their fists, they disappeared from view, and then targets started spontaneously blowing up or disappearing. After five minutes, all the current targets had disappeared. "Cool," Snotlout said. "Who's next?" The kid that Ruffnut kept staring at nervously stepped forward, with his mask on. "Mr Stark, can I use the robots this time?" "Oh, what the hell," Iron Man said, "Why not. We're showing off, may as well make it interesting." "Thanks!" the kid said

. He turned, and this time, instead of paper or cardboard targets, there were several robots, all in threatening stances. "Ok, for this demo, I'll need three volunteers," The spider kid said. Ruffnut and Snotlout raised their hands. "Why'd you raise YOUR hand, Snotlout?" Hiccup whispered to him. "I want to see how lame this guy is. He thinks he can take my Ruffnut, he's got another thing coming." "Fine," Hiccup shrugged.

"I still need one more volunteer," the kid said. "Nevermind, I'll just pick a random one." He covered the eye part of his mask, and waved his hand all over the place with his pointer finger out. He stopped, and lo and behold, his finger was pointing at Astrid. "WHAT? No no no no..." Astrid groaned. "I don't need another guy hitting on me." "Relax," the spider kid said, "I'm already dating someone and I have no intention of changing that." "Thank Thor," Astrid said. "You're welcome," Thor said.

The spider kid grabbed the three volunteers and placed them at different parts of the field. He pulled out some rope and tied them up. "Just for the demonstration," he assured them. Then he yelled, "Start it, Mr Stark!" Iron Man pushed a button on a remote in his hand, and the robots came to life, menacingly approaching each volunteer. The spider kid started flipping, jumping, and dodging as the robots tried to attack him. When he pushed his middle and ring fingers to his palm, white stuff came out of his wrists. Within seconds, the robots were trapped and he had "rescued" the volunteers. "What do you think?" he asked them. "Not bad," Astrid told him. "I could've done better," Snotlout said. "Ok, sure," the spider kid said.

"Well, I think it's time you teens head back," Iron Man said. "Follow me." The Dragon Riders followed him and he pushed them into the place where the rainbow put them when they first arrived. "See ya soon," Iron Man said, and then the rainbow enveloped them and they were suddenly back on the dragon island, right where they started. "Well, that was fun," Hiccup said. "Come on guys, let's go home."

THE END (of the chapter)

**Wow another chapter! If you have any suggestions for the Avengers to help with, please follow the guidelines at the beginning of Chapter 1. See y'all later!**


	3. Alice In Wonderland (2012)

**Hello, I'm back! This fanfic is the one I've updated the longest ago, so I'm updating it tonight. My sisters made me watch Alice in Wonderland (the 2012 one with Johnny Depp) last night so that's where I'll have Iron Man help out, in the final battle between Alice and the Jabberwocky. I know that, technically, the prophecy says that only Alice can kill it, but, as Black Panther once said, "I don't care." Also I'll have the Veronica satellite help Tony out. I know it shouldn't be there, but again, "I don't care." So here it is, fans! CHAPTER 3! **

"Six impossible things. Count them, Alice," she said to herself as she stepped up to the monster known as the Jabberwocky. She said, "One, there's a potion that makes you shrink. Two, a cake that can make you grow." She continued through all six until she came to, "Six... I can slay the Jabberwocky." She ran up to it and swiped its tongue off. The beast screeched and swiped her away, making her drop the Vorpal Sword.

She grabbed for it, but the Jabberwocky slapped it away. It prepared to crush her under its huge foot.

Meanwhile, from the sidelines, Alice's friends took out the Orraculum and stared at the day Alice was supposed to slay the Jabberwocky.  
"Hey, that ain't Alice slaying it anymore, is it?" Tweedledee said suddenly. "No it ain't," Tweedledum said, agreeing. "Let me see," McTwisp said impatiently.

He took the compendium and looked at it closely. "Why, it isn't Alice after all," he said. "It's a... a... metal man, with swords for hands!" The rest of Alice's friends, excluding the Hatter, who was watching Alice with concern, ran over to the three with the Orraculum.

"Hey, that's not Alice, that's a metal man with swords for hands!" Mally exclaimed. "Thank you, Mally," the rabbit said sarcastically. "The question is, WHO is it?"

Suddenly, while this was happening, a blue portal appeared in the sky, and the same metal man in the picture... FLEW out of it. He was red and gold with bits of blue that glowed, and his chest was triangle-shaped and glowed bright blue. His eyes glowed blue, too.

Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately, including the Jabberwocky, mid-crush. They all stared at him in wonder and confusion. He hovered a few feet off the ground, then landed and said, "Well, where the hell did that thing send me now?" His helmet then literally SHRANK into his neck and back, revealing a bearded man's face, with black hair, around his mid 40s but it was hard to tell.

Everyone cautiously backed away from him, wondering who he was, where he had come from, what he wanted, etc. He looked around and said, "Well, looks like I am NOWHERE on any map... FRIDAY, where am I?" He waited a moment and said, "Ok, assess the situation and tell me who looks like the good and bad guys." He waited again, as if listening, then exclaimed, "Guess I'll have to ask them again, huh?" His suit then shrank into the triangle on his chest, revealing a slightly muscular man's body, a long-sleeved shirt and pants and strange shoes that had never been seen before in Underland.

He looked around and called out, "Well, anyone want to tell me who's who and what's going on?" The Red Queen stepped forward and said, "I am the queen of this land, and we are having our champions battle for the right to rule the kingdom. And who, might I ask, are YOU?" "Well, ma'am," he said with an exaggerated bow, "I'm Iron Man. Who are they?" He pointed to the White Queen's group.

"Just my little sister," The Red Queen replied. "She wants the kingdom that is rightfully MINE." "Uh huh," the man, Iron Man, said, not impressed, "and who does THAT," he pointed to the Jabberwocky, "belong to?" "That's my champion, the Jabberwocky. He is doing battle with that girl, Alice, my sister's champion. If you'll excuse me, we need to finish." "Right, ok," Iron Man said, "FRIDAY, helmet on." The helmet engulfed his head again and he could no longer be heard.

**X**

"Ok, FRI, can you tell me who seems like the good/bad guys now?" "Judging from the red sisters monster, statistically, there is a 70% chance of her being the bad guy, and the white one the good guy." And the red one said that their champions were doing battle for the kingdom?" "Correct, though the match seems a little unfair." "Well, then, let's even the odds, shall we? Is VERONICA active?" "Active and ready," FRIDAY replied. "Then send in the Hulkbuster," Tony said, grinning.

**X **

The Jabberwocky and Alice had started battle again when the man's suit completely enveloped him and a slight beeping could be heard coming from it. He said, "Everyone stand back, please," which everyone did, excluding the Red Queen, who got closer instead. "What are you doing? Why is your armor making that noise? Are you an explosive sent to kill me?" "You will die if you don't step back, ET." Taking this as a threat, the Red Queen's cards circled her protectively and pointed their weapons at the man. He actually... LAUGHED, like the cards amused him, and then several giant pieces of metal flew out of the sky and landed around him, some crushing some cards in the process. The built themselves around him and started to form a much larger version of the suit he was wearing, complete with a large glowing blue triangle in the middle of its chest.

He looked at the Jabberwocky for a moment, then suddenly charged it and slammed its fist into it, throwing it back 100 feet. The Jabberwocky got to its feet and snarled at the metal man, the flew at him at a great speed, lightning-fire spewing from its mouth in a purple beam at the metal man.

"What's he doing? He's going to get himself killed." the White Queen said to the Hatter, concerned. "I don't think so, look!" he replied. The metal man had been shot with the Jabberwocky's lightning-fire for a while, but when it ceased, he was completely unharmed, without a scratch. He turned to Alice and said, "Better get out of here, girly. This is going to get ugly, and by ugly, I mean THAT." He pointed to the Jabberwocky. He truned to face it. "My turn," he said menacingly. He fired a yellow heat beam from each of his hands and flew around the Jabberwocky, until he got to its neck and sliced its head clean off. He landed and the larger suit opened up to reveal the man inside without the regular suit on.

He walked over to the Red Queen and said, "So, your monster dragon thing is dead, so YOU are no longer queen. Hand over the crown to your sister, Red." "NO!" the Red Queen yelled. "IT IS MINE! GUARDS! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" "I literally just sliced that monster's head off completely, you think you can behead me?" He said with a laugh. "I'd like to see you try." "GUARDS!" she yelled again, but they made no move for the man. "We follow you no more, Bloody Big Head," one said, and they all dropped their weapons at their feet. The Red Queen looked astonished, then said, "NO! I AM YOUR QUEEN!" "Not anymore," Tony said, and a metal hand materialized from his chest, grabbed the crown from the Red Queen's head, and flew over and placed it on the white one's head.

The White Queen, Alice, and Alice's friends walked over to the man. "How can we ever repay you?" the White Queen asked. "You can stop people from going into battle against freaking DRAGONS without some training. Any other questions?" "Will you be staying?" Mally asked. "Nope, my ride homes about to appear any minute now, I'm just killing time." "How does your armor do all of that stuff?" the Tweedles asked. "I built it this way, and it's linked to my brain waves, so whatever I want it to do, it does it."

Another blue portal appeared at his feet. "And there's my ride home. Thanks for not trying to kill me, guys." "You're very welcome. Will we ever see you again?" the White Queen asked. "Who knows? Maybe you'll see me, maybe you'll see one of my friends. Bye!" He fell through the portal and disappeared.

"Now to deal with the my sister," the White Queen said gravely.

**X  
**

Tony appeared in front of the other Avengers. "Where did you go, Mr Stark?" Peter asked. "I decapitated a dragon." Tony replied. "Ok, the whole story, now," Peter demanded. "Well, it went like this..."

**Yay, adventure number three! I saw Endgame and I know that, technically, Tony died and not Steve, but I replaced Tony's death with Steve cause he's too good to die, so instead Steve died protecting the Gauntlet and Captain Marvel snapped Thanos and his stuff away instead, and she lived cuz she's F***ING AWESOME AND POWERFUL. See you next time, folks! **


	4. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Hello again! So I've decided that the next Sybiote Webcast chapter will be the last, since it's not as popular as the other two fics I have. Anyway, today I'll have Endgame Hulk help out the Harry Potter world in The Goblet Of Fire (or Da Goblet of Fiyah) when Harry gets portkeyed to the graveyard and Voldemort gets his new body. Please feel free to PM me with suggestions and check out my other fics!**

"So who's going to take it?" Cedric asked. "We should both take it," Harry replied.

They grabbed it and felt like they were being pulled apart and stretched back together again. The Cup had been a Portkey.

They looked around and saw that they were in a graveyard. They heard someone say, "We have no need of the other. Dispose of him." A flash of green light shot towards Cedric and would have impacted him if a bright blue portal hadn't appeared above them and something dropped out of it, taking the spell. It crouched for a moment (it seemed to be humanoid) then stood up. It looked about 9 feet tall, with an extremely muscular frame. It leaped toward where the green spell had come from, and Harry and Cedric heard crashing and screaming.

After a couple minutes it walked back over to them and crouched down in front of them. "Are you alright?" it asked. It sounded human. "Yes," Harry replied. "What was that?" "That wasan _Avada Kedavra _spell meant for your friend," it gestured to Cedric. "If I hadn't jumped in front of it, he would have died." "But _Avada Kedavra _cannot be stopped. How did you survive?" Cedric asked. "I have an accelerated healing factor and a lot of muscle. It can't get to me." "Who tried to kill him?" Harry asked. "Your old pals Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew. Fortunately, they're both dead now." "You killed them?" Cedric asked, horrified. "They were gonna kill you and Harry, and they killed Harry's parents. Seems pretty fair to me. Now, let's get you back home."

Harry and Cedric grabbed the cup again, and they were sent back to where the cup had stood before. Nothing had changed. They walked out of the maze together with the cup in their hands.

_20 years later_

As Harry was sending his second son off to Hogwarts for the first time, he felt, once again, that things might have turned out much more differently if that giant man who called himself the Hulk hadn't saved Cedric and killed Peter and Voldemort. For one, some more people might have died to kill Vodemort. For another, He probably would have ended up with Cho Chang like he hoped originally, instead of finding out the kind of friends she surrounded herself with. And Sirius might have not have been cleared of his trials, and so many other things...

He had never seen Hulk again, since after making sure he and Cedric were within safe range of the castle, he had disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.

**So, I know this may have been a bit short, and there is some dispute about what would have happened if Cedric hadn't died, but this is a fanfic, and anything can happen. And SOME people think Hulk can't survive_ Avada __Kedavra,_ but I think he can. Again, please feel free to PM me with suggestions for future chapters, and check out my other fics!**


	5. The Lord of the Rings 1

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was at camp and a wedding out of state and. Anyway, enjoy!**

As Isildur and his Elf friend Elrond finally reached the pit of fire at the top of Mount Doom, they both felt relief roll over them. As they stood over the pit, Isildur felt a sudden desire to keep the Ring. Elrond looked at him and was about to speak, but before he could, something... GREW over the pit. Out of it tumbled a humanoid creature, except it was red and blue all over, with what looked like webs tattooed into its body all over. It had half-moon, sinister looking eyes, and a black spider tattooed on its chest.

As it tumbled out, its eyes widened as it saw that it was over a pit of hot, boiling lava. It raised its wrist and made a strange gesture with its hand and a long line of what looked like webs came streaming out. It hit the ceiling of the cavern and the creature swung right over to them. It let go of the web, did a backflip, and landed, crouched down, in front of them.

As it stood up to face them, it spoke, "Wow, that was SO COOL, I almost died from a pit of lava! Hey, wait a minute..."

Isildur and Elrond drew their weapons, and Isildur put the Ring back in his pocket. They faced the humanoid, battle ready, and it spoke again, "WHOA WHOA WHOA, guys, put... the swords... DOWN." It sounded male. It didnt seem to threatening now, but they kept ready, just in case.

Elrond asked it, "Who, or what, are you?" The creature sighed heavily, like it was asked this a lot, and... PEELED off its face skin. Under it was the head of a normal, if young, human male. "See?" it asked. "I'm just like you. Now, PLEASE put away the swords." Isildur and Elrond complied, sheathing their weapons.

"Now," the young male said, "I believe you have something that needs to be destroyed, but the human over there-" he pointed at Isildur, "-isn't going to. So, hand it over." Elrond looked at Isildur. Isildur looked at Elrond, and Elrond held his hand out. Isildur grudgingly handed him the Ring. Elrond handed it to the other human, and he chucked it over into the lava. He then put on his outer layer of skin. "Well, looks like my work here is done. See ya, dudes! YEET!" He pressed his wrist, and he... literally SHRANK from their sight and disappeared.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Peter reappeared in the Avengers compound, and he took off his mask. "Welp, that was fun. Can I go eat some Sonic now?" Tony walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sure, kid. Eat all the Sonic you want."


End file.
